Chapter 29
|Natagumo yama}} is the twenty-ninth chapter of Koyoharu Gotōge's Kimetsu no Yaiba. Summary After having been left behind by Tanjiro and Inosuke, Zenitsu begins to question his self worth. He sits alone in the middle of the path sulking, until his companion, Chuntaro, approaches him. Trying to offer solace, he chirps in his bird language for Zenitsu to go accompany his friends as backup. However, Zenitsu brushes off his sparrow's warnings thinking about how relaxed he must be since it doesn't understand a thing about humanity. Chuntaro begins to peck angrily at Zenitsu's hand, causing him to lose his patience, he complains saying that Chuntaro is nothing compared to how cute Nezuko is and panics realizing that Tanjiro has taken her into the forest with him. Zenitsu gets up and dashes into the forest to save Nezuko. Meanwhile within the mountain, Inosuke and Tanjiro have engaged in combat with their fellow demon slayers. Inosuke belittles their intelligence for attacking them until Tanjiro realizes that they are being controlled by an unseen force. Inosuke announces that he is going to "cut them up" before Tanjiro yells at him saying that they shouldn't defile their comrades' corpses. Angered by his words, Inosuke faces Tanjiro and headbutts him saying that he doesn't like to be told what to do. In the midst of the chaos, Murata —the swordsman they discovered on the mountain—, is suddenly attacked by one of the demon slayers. The two boys rush forward to protect him and Tanjiro discovers an unsettling smell as well as threads controlling the demon slayer. He yells his discovery to Inosuke and tells him to quickly free the controlled swordsman from the threads. Tanjiro tries to search for the demon responsible but is distracted by a foul odor, in the haze he discovers small spiders spinning threads to gain control of his arms. He frees himself and discovers that they are responsible for controlling the corps members, Tanjiro asks Inosuke to find a way to pinpoint the location of the demon controlling the spiders and calls out to Murata. In the middle of his instruction a boy appears from above, and warns the demon slayers to not "disturb the peaceful life" of his family. Tanjiro notices the young boy to be balancing on threads, before he is threatned to be killed. Inosuke leaps up into the air and lunges at the boy, and curses at him as he calmly escapes. Tanjiro yells at Inosuke to not mind the boy and find the Demon controlling the spiders. In response, Inosuke pierces his blades into the ground and crouches down to preform''' Beast Breathing: Seventh Form - Spatial Awareness '''—a form of echolocation— to locate the shilouette of a female demon. At the end of the chapter, the boy gazes up at the moon as he eerily chants that he will not allow anyone to cut bonds of his family. Characters in Order of Appearance * Zenitsu Agatsuma * Inosuke Hashibira * Tanjiro Kamado * Murata * Rui * Mother Spider Demon Events Navigation ru:Глава 29 Category:Chapters Category:Natagumo Mountain Arc